The present invention relates to an improvement in devices used for stretching a rove of fibers during a spinning operation to permit forming the rove into spun yarn, and more particularly it relates to an improved device which, in combination with the actual stretching device, permits to condense, transport and if necessary, further stretch the rove of substantially parallelized fibers coming out of said stretching device.
One of the main problems currently arising in the different spinning operations performed to produce a fiber spun yarn is associated with the stretching of the yarn. Indeed, in order to obtain a regular spun yarn, it is imperative to carry out a succession of stretching and doubling operations on the roves. Such operations not only reduce productivity, but also result in an immobilization of materials and result in higher investments for equipment.
For a long period of time, technicians have been looking for solutions permitting to condense the fibers widthwise when they come out of the actual stretching device, while preserving the regularity of the resulting spun yarns. A further aim is also to increase the rate of stretching which may be applied to the rove.
Among the solutions proposed until now, the particular solutions according to French Pat. Nos. 1 044 932, 1 117 278 and 1 503 693 are particularly attractive. But it must be noted that these solutions have never been adopted at the industrial level, which can be explained by the fact that they are relatively complex to perform and that they do not satisfactorily solve the problem of the condensing and transport of the rove of fibers after stretching in order to convey it to the means designed to give it cohesion, i.e. in general, twist.
It is the object of the device according to the present invention to solve these problems.